From the Beginning
by kenzie lee-kins
Summary: KakaGai how they met to friendship to something more. mpreg, death... ext....
1. Chapter 1 A Interesting New Friend

From the Beginning

This is a yaoi If you don't like it then I have no idea why you are here at all to begin with. .

I'm telling the story of Kakashi and Gai from how they meet and how their friendship got started and grew into something more. This chapter is going to be from Kakashi's view and most likely the entire story will maybe. This story will have some things that don't mach their actual lives and it will have wired things in it so be confusaled and enjoy.

Chapter one- A interesting new friend

_____________________________________________________________________

I had a normal life. I'm a ganin with a squad that has it's problems, at home I left that behind and moved into a small apartment at the age of 13. One thing I learned is you have to be strong to survive in this hard world.

After a annoying mission with my annoying team I needed a walk a LONG walk. When I finally cooled down enough to finely look around at my surroundings I had no clue were I was (some shinobi I am). "I must be really far into the forest."*crunch* "what was that?" Curiosity gets the better of me so I went look for what made this crunching noise. I never expected to find some girl balancing on a tall stick. I could only see her from behind but of what I could see of her she was tall, wearing a pink kimono with lotuses on it, with long straight shiny black hair. She was very pretty, so I decided to use the old Kakashi charm.

"Well hallo" I announced then there was a scream (Idiot you scare the crap out of her)

Falling off of from that high could kill her. I ran an catch her and of course I did. The first thing I noticed about her face was these GAINT EYEBROWS and MANLY FEATURES. No wonder why she's all the way out here.

"Thank you for catching me" WOW she has a really LOW voice

"umm sorry for scaring you while you were training. But you probably shouldn't be training this fare out side the village and not in such a pretty kimono."

"Village? What village?"

"Come on you know Konaha." She looked at me confusedly "Konaha The Village Hidden in the Leaves?" She shook her head "How fare in the forest are we?"

"Well were a half a mile away from my house, but I'm not allowed to go any farther then my training grounds. Well actually you're the first person I've ever seen other then my parents." She blushed embarrassed to talk to another human "Umm you want to come to my house" I nodded "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Might Gai." *blinding smile*

"Gai. Isn't that a bit boyish for a girl?"

"GIRL I am no girl."

"You're a boy? Then why are you wearing such girly clothes then?"

"My mother is a little crazy she thinks I'm a girl so the only thing I have to wear are the girlish kimonos I've ever seen. She makes them her self. She has nothing else to do since she can no longer fit outside the door. I'm surprised she can still walk." Gai laughed dryly as we were walking to his house (I'm a little frightened to see his house)

"What about your father?"

"Well he spends most of his time taking care of the turtles… he… kind of douse things with the turtles."

"Does things?"

"Lets just say I fell bad for the turtles." I just kind of stared at him strangely

"Gai how have you lived with these people all you life with out going completely crazy?"

"Well I always kept to my self. I have a pet turtle of my own I take good care of him, don't worry." he smiled "but after you meet them you'll probably run away and never look back." he frond

"I promise I won't run away no mater how scary they are, and after I'll take you to the village and you can meet my insane team."

"Thank you my friend." I smiled this was someone that could be a true friend

I was dame surprised when we got to Gai's house. It was HUGE. There's what looks like a barn in the background and a small lake with a giant weeping willow next to it. The only thing strange about this house was that it was in the middle of no were in a giant forest.

"Gai this is a mansion not a house!"

"Yah It's pretty big, 10 rooms, 7 bathrooms, under ground library, hot spring and a huge kitchen."

"and only 3 people live here!"

"well mothers lives in the living room and father prefers to live in the barn technically I'm the only one that lives in a bedroom… and the rest of the house other then the living room and hot spring" he laughed dryly "Like living alone… _all alone._"

"I know alone Gai I know it well. Now let go meet this so called family of yours."

"Ok but no running away." He winked at me I couldn't help but smile "lets go see dad first."

The barn was fairly big like half the house. Ohh and when I saw that 'person' the first thing I thought was how is this guy related to Gai? This 'man' had to be 3ft tall, light brown curly hair and no eyebrows. I looked at both of them back and forth they LOOKED NOTHING ALIKE.

" Kashi this is my dad The Gai" Why is he calling me Kashi?

"You mean his name is The?" He nodes and snickers

"Well well well Milly you fond your self a nice buck didn't you HAHAHA" Milly? His dad thinks he's a girl too? And I'm a buck? As in a deer?

"Oh Milly when you see your mother make shore she's not eating the fernier HAHAHA Oh and Kashi take good care of my Milly now Ok." We both nodded

"Well that was interesting." I say not sarcastically

"You wait Mother will be even worse she calls me an even more humiliating name and how knows what she'll do to you!"

When we walked into the house into the 'living room' the first thing I noticed was a giant floral mountain that I'm guessing is Gai's mother. When she turned around I could see that she too looked nothing like Gai either. She (I think ^-^;) had red straight hair, a unabrow and the strangest color eyes they were like a warn orange. How are these people Gai's parents?

"Kashi this is my mother Sandy Gai" I had to stop my self from laughed "Mother this is Kashi Hakata."

"Marbaly Oh my little darling *stomp stomp squeezing power hug*Oh he's a cutie (can't breath) Hehehe Oh Marbaly I'll make your wadding dress and all the decorations. Oh let me get my _camera_."*stomp stomp* air is my friend. I looked over at Gai how was very red or should I say _Marbaly _was very red.

"Ok stand together *snap snap snap* Ok now I want you to promise me that you'll give me tons of_ grandchildren_" Ohh this is going to be interesting.

When we finally got out of that house, with his mom asking me questions from my age to sperm count. Now we were going to the village. I know my team can not surpass Gai's 'family' in the strange and completely insane department, but I still wanted to show him The Great Village Hidden in The Leafs and meet other people.

"Gai are you shore those people are related to you?"

"I'm shore, I'm really sorry for what my mother said she just wants to make shore the Gai family line continues even if they think I'm a girl. I wonder if they'll ever relies that I can't have babies? Or that I'm a boy!?"

"Well Gai they had to have know you were a boy at some time in your life other wise your name would be Marbaly or Milly or worse."

"So at some time in their lives they weren't crazy…Woo Is that the village?"

"Yep It's big and beautiful isn't it?" He was speechless "I'll take that as a yes ha. Come on lets go see it up close." I grabbed his hand he blinked then blushed. That got him out of It. We ran to the gate I nodded to the guards how looked at me funny wondering how I was with. We slowed down when we reached a more crowded area. I watched Gai with his eyes wide trying to take every thing in at once.

"How could I not have known that this was here?" he looked close to tears

"I don't know, but It's not always nice to live here especially when you don't have any one to share It with. It's kind of how you are out in the woods. I think a little solitude would be nice some times."

"Yah but to much and It could drive you crazy." ha maybe that's why your 'parents' are like that and I don't plan on calling them your parents until they know you. Right now I know more about you then they do and I just meet you today.

"Yo Kakashi" OH GOD HELP US

"Obito _so good to see you_." Gai looked at Obito and revised that this was one of my team mates and that I didn't like him that much. Huh he knows me well too after such a short time.

"And how do we have here Kakashi where you pick up this, she has to be one of the ugliest girls I've ever seen HAHAHA." Gai frond

"Well If you must know Obito this is my friend Might Gai and he would like to in form you that he is a boy."

"_Right_ well why don't you bring him with us to training that has seemed to slip your mind." crap I totally forgot.

"Right well you know me lost on the path of life." Gai snickered at this but Obito glared at him for it. When we got to the training field Rin and Minato Sensei were there looking impatient.

"Rin, Minato Sensei sorry for my lateness but I was making a new friend. This is Might Gai."

"Might Gai huh? Are you from the turtle Gai family?" Minato asked

"Yes that's my family."

"Huh You don't really look like either of your parents. And If your part of the Gai clan then your their only child."

"Yes the hole Gai family line rests on my shoulders and my parents aren't like what they use to be." Minato nodded seeming to under stand every thing.

"Right Gai would you like to train with us?" Gai nodded, Obito gowned, Rin giggled and I smiled I watched Gai train his ti was quite impressive but he didn't use any nin or gan and Minato noticed.

"Gai why aren't you doing any nin or gen jutsu? You know some right?"

"Yes I know some I know a lot actually but I can't use any really. I can summon turtles but most jutsu I just can't fell them."

"Huh That's uncommon will you use your summoning?" Gai nodded and after a few hand signs a foot high turtle came from a puff of smoke

"HAHA how would a turtle be a help to a ninja?" Obito laughed

"Huh he's not like any ordinary turtle I've been training him. His name is Milton. Say hello Milton."

"Hello and you Uchiha brat I don't like your attitude so shut it." The turtle spoke

"Oh ya, make me!" In a blur the turtle was gone and the next thing he's on Obito and Obito looks like shit.

"Hehe you shouldn't underestimate Milton he's as strong as I am. We've been training for years."

"Well Gai where in hell are we?" Milton asked

"Well Milton you are in my lovely Village Hidden in the Leaves." Minato told the hyper tortes

"Well I must say you are doing a horrible job at it letting unruly children run around like animals."

"Milton it's not his fault they're a lot of people that live in this village, and Obito is a stuck up jerk from what I have seen." Gai tried to inshore

The turtle sighed "Fine Gai. I am glad you've at least talked to some of your own kind." Milton winked at me before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm gassing that was your pet turtle?" he nodded

"I think I'm going to head home." I nodded and walked him to the edge of the training grounds "Ka..Kashi will you come back and visit me? We could met at my training grounds tomorrow at the same time?" Gai blushed nervously

"Of course Gai I'd love to." He grabbed me in a hug and whispered a thank you. I watch him walk away and hope he wouldn't get lost. I didn't notice Rin sneak up on me.

"Sooo he seems really nice." I jumped "you seem really close for just meeting the guy?" Then she just up and left. She's so weird

"Well I think he's a stupid ugly mofo." I glared at Obito. He shut up and left with his tail between hi lags.

"Don't let Obito get to you he's just jealous that you have a great friend and that he doesn't. Gai is very interesting… but loyal." Minato a shored me

"I'll be loyal to him."

______________________________________________________________________

Heheh I hope you liked It. I warned you It would be wired ^-^;


	2. Chapter 2 WOW BIG

OK this chapter Is going to have some interesting things in it hahaha you've been warned. I LOVE GAI-SENSEI I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY GAI BASHING. I always thought of Gai as one of my uncles yep… and that means he's family and family stick together. This chapter will consist of a day of getting to know each other in the forest yep… you'll know they'll be some interesting strange encounters *enter evil laugh here*

Chapter 2 - WOW BIG

___________________________________________________________

I'm quite glad to be seeing Gai again. I don't know why but I feel as if I need to be there for him, to make shore he's safe and that he doesn't go insane like his `parents'. I want to be his friend to keep him company, because like him I don't want to be lonely anymore ether. The forest is so quite and peaceful not like the hustle and bustle in the village. I wouldn't mind living out here, as long as I'm not alone. I knew I was getting close to Gai's training field. I could hear the intense training Gai seams to constantly push himself through.

Yet again Gai surprises me. He's not wearing a kimono but I have know clue what he is wearing? It looks like some sort of green spandex? But I wasn't complaining It was an improvement from the girly thing he was wearing yesterday and It fit his body quite well…so many…muscles…and…and bulges. (What the hell?)I also have no clue of what he was doing? I think he's chopping a log?

"KASHI!!!" Gai squealed happily

"Hi Gai." we smiled "Gai what are you wearing?"

"Oh do you like it I made it myself, I picked up the materials on my way home yesterday. Its made of a material perfect for training. Oh here I made you one too." Gai smiled he seemed so happy

"Thank you Gai." I excepted his gift "I'll were it the next time we meet" I promised I really would wear It If It made Gai happy.

"Hay Kashi why do you wear that mask?"

"So I don't get trampled by a mob of girls."

"So I guess your pretty then. I'm shore you have no problem getting a girlfriend then." Gai looked so sad.

"I don't know if I'm pretty that all depends on the person that looks at me thinks, and the girl part I could care less, most of the girls I've meet are all stuck-up, clueless, uncaring, sluts and quite frankly I didn't find them at all interesting." I could have put in there that I didn't find them at all attractive, but I didn't want scare him that much in one day. I was kind of surprised to see such a relived expression on his face.

"Well… that's… ahh… good?" we both blushed "umm you want to have a little training battle?" I accepted. I really hope I don't get the shit beat out of me. I watched as Gai placed the log he was holding on for dear life down. (why dose he have a log?) then he got in this weird stance, with one hand behind his back and the other straight out in front of him like he was showing me it. "Ready?" he asked I nodded

Oh how much I wished I didn't say yes. When the battle started there was a blur, then pain and the taste of dirt. "Oh Kashi I'm sooo sorry" Gai said franticly

"OWWW Gai what the hell did you just do?"

"Kinda kicked you from above… really hard." Gai said nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Then he put out his hand to help me up. "Oh Kashi you bleeding!" I could fell the gash on my face, I must have landed on a rock. (Oh getting light headed) I felt Gai place a rag on my face and added presser. "Come on I'll fix you up at my house... Oh what I almost forgot." he went to pick something up. I felt like seconds before I felt like I was being placed on something soft. I felt Gai healing the wound with a healing ointment. I already felt much better. I looked up Gai still looked worried. I sat up and my hand hit something (is that the log from before? That's what he went back for? why?)

"Gai what is with this log?"

"It's a replica"

"Of what?" It looked like any log that you'd use for fire wood. It had been sanded down at one end making it rounded but the other end looks like it was cut of.

"Well… I like whittling but I've run out of things to make so…" I was waiting for him to continue, so I picked up this 'log' to get the better look… (OH MY GODS, IT'S, NO IT COULDN'T BE, COULD IT?)

"Gai there is no why that this is your…your…well thing." I couldn't bring my self to say it.

"Dick, It is a little unbelievable but it really is this big. You want to see I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I looked at him strangely (he wants to see _mine_?) he slapped himself in the face " Not that, your face, I want to see it!"

"OHH, umm, Ok you have a deal Gai." we shook hands "I get to see yours first." he nodded he started to take that thing off, witch started at the neck (what the thing doesn't have a zipper?) he pulled his arms out of it I could see he had a lot of training scares and a nice tan… that seemed to be an all over… HOLLY COW IT'S FLIPIN HUGE. I put my hand over my covered face. It had always been a habit when I saw something I couldn't believe. "That's unbelievable." (Oh I want to…NO BAD KAKASHI)

"You can trust me Kashi I don't like to lie." he smiled awkwardly and got redressed "Your turn Kashi" I slipped down my mask I watched Gai's reaction he blushed and stared

"You… are beautiful Kakashi." We were moving closer together (Just a little bit-)

"Ahhhh" there was a high picked scream from outside

"Mama?" Gai whispered he ran from his room, I followed him Into the living room, Which now had a beautiful view of the forest, via the giant hole in the wall. "Oh no she got out." (why would it be bad for it for his mother get out of the house? besides leaving a giant hole in the wall…) Then we ran through the hole to the barn.

What was in the barn was awful. My guess was Sandy didn't know about her husbands fetish and she had not been to happy to see what was going on. "Mama, daddy-kins" Gai whispered crying. His mother had killed his father and then taken her own life. Such a gruesome sight yet again I fell bad for the turtles that had to watch all of it. I'm not surprised his 'parents' ended like this. *sigh* leaving their poor son even more alone.

"Come on Gai." I wrapped my arm around him and got him out of that horrid place. "Gai I can understand why your mom would have killed your dad, but she shouldn't have killed herself If she knew she needed to be there for you. If she really loved and understood you she wouldn't have left you all alone. They both would have been better parents If they had truly cared about you." he gave me a weak smile we sat under the weeping willow tree. I had Pakkun go to the village for help. Milton came outside to support Gai. It only took 10mins for a group of ninja and Minato sensei to arrive. "Gai are you going to be ok?"

"Yah as long as you don't leave me forever too."

"I wont leave." I promised "Sensei"

"Don't worry well take care of the cleanup and the funeral preparations. Oh here Gai" Minato through something to Gai. It was a leaf ninja headband. "From now on you're a leaf shinobi."

"Thank you! I will be the best shinobi I can be SENSEI!" Gai gave his new sensei a salute of loyalty. We all smiled. "I'll be fine Kashi, It's getting late you should go back to the village. I have a wall to rebuild, training and I have to make more of these lovely new outfits." I know Gai wouldn't say it, but he needed time to think and mourn for his 'parents'.

"Gai will you meet me at your training grounds tomorrow? It'll have to be a little later then normal I have a mission tomorrow so I'll probably be a little late ok?"

"Of course Kashi I'll be there." I waved goodbye and saw his big bright smile huh (that smiles is one of my favorite things, alone from that-)

"KAKASHI"

"Oh yes Minato sensei?"

"Welcome back to earth, what on earth are you thinking about?" I smirked at him "NEVER MIND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. I thought I'd let you that you have your mask down."

"Oh thank you" Sensei gave me the look like why? "Must have slipped down."

"_Right_" Ahh this is one of the many reason why I love my sensei he doesn't ask questions. I have a lot of my own questions to answer. Like Gai, he's has his own list of his own and it is very long.

___________________________________________________________________

Yay. OMG at the end I was almost going to put, that's one good thing about my sensei he doesn't hover. Just shows how much of a nerd I am. I killed them off they were strange and not really good parents so I got rid of them. If you have a problem with it maybe I'll make a Gai's childhood chapter just tell me. The next chapter will be in Gai's point of view and will be kind of sad, strange, and cute…yep…bye ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 A Good Mistake?

Chapter 3 A Good Mistake?

Lil smut warning

~Gai~

Hehehe I'm so excited! I can't believe Kakashi asked me to come to the training grounds with him. I mean we've been meeting there but this time HE asked ME! I'm so excited that even know he won't be at the training grounds until later I still came REALLY EARLY. Like 5 A.M. early. So I planned on some sewing, knitting, and training of course. I even cut my hair so it's not so girly, but all I had to stile it with was a bowl. I hope he likes it!

I waited in are field, I made some new outfits… 9 A.M. I knitted these orange legwarmers that matched my new orange leaf headband. That was casually tied around my waist…11 A.M. I eat lunch and started my warm ups…1 P.M. I stated my more intense training that I created myself from the help of some taijutsu scrolls…4 P.M. I trained with Milton and feed the turtles…7 P.M. I ran laps around the training grounds…9 P.M. I was running out of things to do and I was getting worried and upset. He ether got hurt or stud me up. There was one more training exercise I need to practice on… but it's dangerous. I took out a bottle of sake and downed it. Sigh think control… hick dame it. Why whenever I t-t-try to drink this s-s-shit I get all dizzy? HICK

"Gai?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned there was K-K-Kashi… In the sexy green suit I made him. Ether I was spinning, or he was spinning… or we both were spinning. I don't know?

"You're late." I said

"I know. I'm sorry." The sexy voice said

"You're wearing the outfit I made you… It looks ni-nice on you." I slurred

"Huh come here Gai." We both smiled I walked up to him. He wasn't wearing his mask but something was covering his left eye. He was still to blurry so I went closer. "I like your hair Gai."

We were close enough now that Kashi reached and touched my hair. He moved his hand and cupped my face, massaging it gently, I blushed. He brought me closer and whispered "I'll make it up to you." I looked at him and nodded he moved his mouth over mine and whispered one more word "Open" my mouth automatically opened and a warm soft tongue touched mine. I shivered and a warm mouth closed over mine. He tasted like medicine. Are kiss became ravenous, tongues sucking, pushing, shoving, arms, hands everywhere then hard ground. We finally stopped for a second we looked at each other for awhile catching are breath. When I was ready to continue since he was above me just staring I licked his cheek. He smirked. He began to peel off my suit. I got a little nervous.

"Just touching please?" I pleaded nervously and drunklly.

"Of course, Gai." He pulled my suit to my knees and looked at my exposed body. "Your 'parents' even made you wear the underwear?" Then it hit me, I was wearing my baby pink thong!

"NO I made it myself _thank you_."

"That just makes it _perfect_, and easier to get into." Before I knew it they were pulled down too and his long fingers were wrapped around my very hard cock. I moaned as he squeezed it going up and down. I knew I wasn't going to last long at all.

"H-h-hold on." He slowed but didn't stop. I pulled his suit down too along with his black boxer briefs. I grabbed a hold of his erected shaft and pumped. I listened to the happy noises that he was making. He began to pump harder every now and then one of us would go over the head and would moan harder and soon I couldn't tell which moan was whose. Then bliss hit the both of us leaving us tired, sweaty and sticky. He lied on top of me I waited until I heard his breathing was deep and slowed and I joined him.

XXxXX

I woke to the sun in my face and one awful headache. I stretched and my hand hit something soft and slightly cold. I looked, Kakashi?

"Kakashi?" I shook him he didn't move, I rolled him over. "K-k-kashi" I cried there was a bandage wrapped around his left eye and his blood had seeped through. He was pale but he was still breathing, good sigh.

"Don't worry Kashi. I'll get you to the hospital." I started putting his and my clothes on. 'What were we doing last night?' I said as I picked some of a dried substance of my chest. I got both of us dressed. I picked him up cradling him trying my best not to move his head. I ran as fast as I could, I got to the village gates in 5 minutes. I was running through the village having no clue of where the hospital was and it was early and no one was around, so I kept running around until I found it. There was one nurse half asleep sitting at the front desk. I didn't want to scare her so I simply rang the bell on the desk.

"Um miss…MISS!"

"Ahh huh?... Oh oh please don't tell my supervisor that I was sleeping on the job again?" the nurse pleaded

"I won't if you help me." She looked at Kakashi

"Oh thank the Gods you found him!"

"Found him?"

"Yah he just went through a major surgery, and when he woke up he kept saying he had to meet someone that he was going to be late. He was also having an allergic reaction to the medicine he was on making him all loopy. We turn on second and he disappears." She took Kakashi from me. "You can wait out here until he's stable."

I waited thinking. Kashi had come to meet me even know he was hurt. I don't know if I should be happy that he cares so much or mad at him for escaping from the hospital injured. Sigh I guess I'll just have to wait patiently.

~Me~

I wonder what event happened to Kakashi? (Like as if you don't know…) Will Kashi remember what happened that night? What will happen?


	4. Chapter 4 The Turtle and The Scroll

Chapter 4 The Turtle and The Scroll

~Gai~

I waited for hours, hoping Kashi was ok. Spending these 4 hours felling guilty… not even knowing what happened. Finally the girl from the reception desk came up to me.

"Um… you can come with me if you want to see um… your ahh… partner?" she looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Um, well we are in the same ninja team." She looked at me confusedly

"Oh, ah, ok lets go." We walked until we came to the room number 57. "He's right in here." She followed me in. He was there in a bed, still. I looked at his face, silent filled with sleep. "Would you like to sit behind him and hold his head up?" she blushed. I thought of being able to hold him, helping him, it wasn't hard to decide.

"Ok, if it's for his benefit." She nodded and lifted Kashi. I eased into the bed, him lying between my legs and I leaned angst the backboard. His head on my chest and I played with his hair. I waited until he began to stir. He held my hand.

"Gai." He murmured. It was so nice to hear his voice even if it's so small.

"Yes Kashi!"

"Huh I'm sorry, Gai…"

"For what Kashi?"

" Nothing Gai..." He must know what happened last night. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" I shook my head. "Do you like me Gai?"

"Of course I lo-like you Kashi!" Why am always so nervous around Kakashi?

"Gai you're pretty lonely in that big house all by yourself… "

"You're lonely in the big city too… KASHI WHY DON'T YOU COME LIVE WITH ME! I have plenty of room in my giant house. We could keep each other company… if you want to, that is…"

"It's better than being alone in this lonely world." He said softly he looked so sad.

"Kashi, will you tell me what happened to your eye?" He didn't talk for awhile.

"… The mission didn't go so well… Obito he didn't make it… he was crushed by a rock. I was the last person to talk to him. He left me his Sharingan eye and that's why I was in the hospital I had the surgery, and now I have his eye… Rin, she just disappeared." I hugged him. Kashi… he's as alone as I am. There's no way I'm letting him live by himself now. He's coming home with me no matter what!

"That's it, you're coming to live with me whether you like it or not… I won't let you be alone anymore."I blushed

"No Gai." He turned on to his knees and was inches from my face. "We both wouldn't be alone anymore." He went closer and kissed me. Oh this was the greatest moment of my life and it just kept getting better. Kashi licked my lips and I gladly let him in. His tongue was warm, soft and succulent. When he moved away I was dazed and there was a string of saliva connecting us together.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes you idiot!" and I just smiled like an idiot and we laughed together. Being here with Kakashi it just felt right. I don't remember a time were I've been this happy.

~Kakashi~

We left the hospital later that day. Of course, not empty handed we went and picked up some of my stuff and Pakkun. Gai dragged me to the fabric store. He said he wanted to make new sheets, curtains and some new outfits… the guy likes to do some strange things, but I'm gotten use to it. When we reached our home (Our home, I love the sound of that) Gai told me we were moving into the master bed room… WE! The said room was huge; there was a curved wall that was all windows. The master bath room was huge too, with a walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi tube that could easily fit 5 people. But the thing I was most interested in was the bed; it was a round bed with a diameter of at least 15 feet.

"You see why I had to get so much fabric. It's going to take me forever to make a new quilt for this monster." Gai sighed "Why don't you get settled in and I'll get to it." He kissed my check, took the fabric and practically skipped out of the room. I started putting away my clothes and organizing knickknacks.

"So you're going to be Gai's mate." Came the muffled voice of Milton, dragging in a… big doggy bed? With Pakkun right behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing in are bed, what else?" Pakkun rolled his eyes.

"You're living in here?" I was not entirely happy with that. They ignored my question.

"That doesn't matter; your coming with me, there's something you need to know." Milton said and Pakkun licked the turtles face, wished him good luck and continued pushing their bed to the corner of the room. "Follow me."

I really didn't know what to say so I just followed. He ends up taking me down stairs, through these giant green and red wooden doors. I couldn't believe my eyes, inside was an island covered in scrolls. Around the island were turtles on the land and water. They appeared to be all female with wings? I looked at Milton questionably.

"This is where all the ninja turtles live. You see that big one over there…" On the north beach was a huge light green turtle with white wings. It appeared to be sitting on a mound of earth. "That's my mother she's sitting on her next brood. All of my siblings that are my age are females. And if u haven't realized yet the females of my kind have wings."

"Why are there so many females?"

"Well first of all, my father isn't a turtle he's a toad. All the males except for me were toads and one female was a toad also. That's just how it is. Now come on I have something more important to show you."

The turtle jumped to the small island. I followed and watched the turtle dig through the scrolls and pulled out a wooden box. It was made of a dark wood and had a strange inscription in the top.

"Well get over here." Milton demanded I came over and the little bastard bit me! "Now drip your blood in the circle."

"What! Why?" I squeaked Milton sighed

"_Because_ if you really are Gai's mate then this box, will open!" I did as told and watched three drops hit the circle. They disappeared and the lock unlocked. Inside was a Jade scroll.

"What the hell is that?" I won't lie I was getting a little freaked out.

"That is the Gai family scroll and what I wanted to show you lies inside, but first there's something you should know. Those people that were Gai's 'parents' weren't his parents. His real ones died when Gai was still a baby. Those people were the nanny and the turtle care taker. The Third Hokage made those people take care of him and take the place of his real parents… Now open the scroll."

The scroll was long it took a while to get to the right Might Gai at the end of the list. There was Gai's name in red, his name was connected to mine (in a brighter red) but also connected to Gai's name was a name writhen in black ink.

"Who's Lai Lee?" I stared bitterly at the name.

"That's what I wanted to show you. This girl is arranger to be Gai's mate, but you are his true mate. Its writhen right there in your own blood. This female will come and she will want a child and its Gai's responsibility to produce that child. There has to be an heir to the Gai family."

"Why didn't Gai tell me this?"

"He doesn't know about this, it was decided on the day of his birth by The Third Hokage. Even Gai's parents didn't want this for their son." I looked at Gai's parent's names they were both in red _Akio Gai _and _Taichi Itsuki… _but how?

"His parent's, their names, they're both…"

"Male, yes they were."

"But how? Gai? What?" I was extremely confused

"I don't know, their secret was lost when they died. I've looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. Even before their death the hokage tried treating their secret out of them, but they said they'd never tell him, for what he did to their sons' future." The turtle looked distant "All you need to do is make sure Gai produces that heir. If you do that you can both live happily ever after."

"I don't think Gai will take having sex with some random WOMAN that well." I was pissed just some random bitch was just going to come in here and demand sex from a VERY GAY TAKEN MAN! And this freakin reptile wants me to make sure this happens to my partner!

"No I don't think he will take it very well." Well no shit! What the hell am I going to do?

~Me~

Holy hell what the freak is going on! Lai Lee huh does that sounds familiar at all? Poor Gai what will happen! I don't know! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5 Where Will the Road Lead

Chapter 5 Where Will the Road Lead

~Kakashi~

I don't know what to do, how to tell Gai, how it will end… Gai's not some guy that would back away from his responsibilities, he'd probably stay with this women and raise the child… have his own little mini Gai… With out me, but I'd let him have that life, if he wanted it. But for now all I have to do is tell him.

I sat on a frilly green pillow, at the overly large dinning table, with that box in front of me. Gai was in the kitchen cooking… food… I put my head on the table and stared at the black jutsu markings on that box, wanting it to just disappear or burst into flames… I heard the squeak of a door and there was Gai, wearing a pink apron with chibi turtles cooking on it. In his hands were two plates of some sort of red bubbling substance?

"Gai, what is that?" I'm afraid of the food he placed in front of me is going to start hissing at me…

"It's an old family recipe 'Burn the World Down Curry'" He smiled brightly, suddenly I never want to eat again. "You might want to eat it quick before it eats thru the plate." Yep if there's one thing I learned about Gai from living with him its HE'LL EAT ANYTHING! Oh and I mean anything… I dared him to eat a fork the other day, and you know what… he did it… yep the man ate a fork and LIVED! No not just lived LIKED IT TOO! Thought it was good training.

"I'm not that hungry Gai, you can have it." I tried not watching him eat 'it' and continued my staring contest with the box.

"Hey Kashi what's with this box? You've been caring it around with you for days and staring at it like it's killed everyone you love." I looked at Gai how was nibbling on a burnt spoon. I sighed

"Gai let me see your hand…" He gave it to me. I held it over the circle took a knife of the table and stabbed his finger with it. Gai winced. I let a drop of blood hit the circle, it unlocked. I opened it and took out 'that' scroll.

"Gai this is your family line. It determines your blood mate or shows an arranged one. Milton showed it to me…It could only be open if the blood is of Gai descent or a blood mate. I was able to open it." I pealed open 'that' jade scroll to the end. "Gai these were your real parents, they were both male and they had you. I looked at your other ancestors and it's not the first time it's happened. I'm connected to you with blood but, you were also arranged to be with someone else too. Gai you have to have a baby with this women to continue the line… It seems that the 3rd Hokage made it this way… I don't know why this women or what will happen if it doesn't happen." I looked at Gai he just stared at the scroll touching it lightly.

"Kashi… c-couldn't I just have a b-baby if it would continue the line?" He stuttered

"Your parents didn't leave any clue of how they did it."

"MILTON!" The turtle hurried into the room. "Milton you really don't know how they did it? Do you know anything about this girl and why this is happening? Please tell me there's some way to get out of this… please…" I took Gai in my arms held him let him cry, I'd do anything to help him…

"Gai… I was a young turtle back than, your parent's only told me enough to get you started. They obviously hid their secret very well, but I'll keep searching. Now, Lai Lee is the last of the oldest line of the Lee clan. The 3rd chose her because the Lee and Gai clans are very similar they're both earth bound, connected to the powers of the turtles and are known for their taijutsu abilities. Now you don't have to worry she will go and raise the child, the only thing that you would be involved in is to take in the child if something were to happen to the mother."

"But couldn't I just raise the baby after it's born?" _Gai……_

"I'm sorry Gai that's not possible."

"Well what if she's a bad parent? What if I could be a better mother than her? I know I could!" We didn't say any thing. Gai ran and I heard a door slam, I didn't look up. I knew Gai was right he'd make a good parent better than anyone else.

I looked up when a cold chill hit me. Oh how I whished I hadn't. There standing in front of me was a petite girl wearing a maids outfit to short for her own good. Her long black hair down to her ankles, a garder around her thigh. She was squinting her round eyes her turtle lips in a permanent scowl of unpleasantness down upon me. And all she said was…

"I came to get what's mine."

~Me~

Dan da dannnnnnn poor Gai, poor Kashi what will happen to them why dose this bitch scream bitch? hehe


	6. Chapter 6 Choices and Future's

Chapter 6  
Choices and Future's

~Kakashi~

"I'm guessing you already know who and why I'm here." The black haired girl snootily said. "Guessing from the scroll… your Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang's… interesting." She laughed cruelly "So where is he?"

"I wouldn't let you have him…"

"On the contrary Mr. Hatake that is out of your power-"

"Your names not connected by blood!" I tried to stay calm and keep my voice low the last thing I want is for Gai to hear this. "I have every right that you do… I actually love him!"

"Yah see were both in a bad situation here." She pulled out a scroll made out of opal. "I didn't want this… It was the reached 3rd Hokage that did this!"

She opened the scroll throwing it on top of the jade replica, they were the same excepted for the names. I looked thru the names coming across Lai Lee connected to Might Gai in black but also to a Mio Mitsuko in red… a women?

"Yah see! Even the thought of! Caring his child disgusts me! The faster we get this done the better, than you'll never have to see me again!"  
"Than let me get what you need… you wouldn't even have to touch or see him… just let him have the baby after it's born. You obviously don't want it… but he does."

"I would love to give you the baby… but it belongs to the Lee family… I have no say in what happens to it, my Granma will take it and raise it… Then I leave and never return. Gai can make his own children, I can't…" She was saddened by her family and the very little control she had in its existence.

I stood there looking blankly at her… wondering where her path will lead her, of an unborn child and of my own with Gai. What other things out of are control were in store for us. If a normal life was even possible. I turned away…

"I'll get what you need…" and I set off looking for my heart broken lover, having no idea how to fix any of this. A jar was thrown at my head. I turned around.

"Thanks for not making this difficult." and she smiled a small smile and sat on the green floor pillow and waited…After a short search I found Gai hiding under what I'm guessing was his baby blanket Pink and warn with green leaves around the edges, in the closet. I lifted the blanket to see an almost full grown man crying squishing the life out of a turtle plushy.

"KASHI GO AWAY!" He hiccupped "I'm not doin it! You can't make me!" I got on my knees and held his feverish head, wiping away his tears. "I can't do that to you Kashi your too important, I don't wanna hurt you." he whispered

"You don't have to Gai, you just have to fill up this cup…" he looked at me like I had eight heads.

"With what?" ^^; There is no way I'm explaining this to you Gai…

"Gai just turn around and hold this cup." He sat with is back agents me. Thank god he wasn't wearing that green thing. He was wearing the apron from diner and green shorts… I don't question Gai's fashion sense anymore it would just give me more of a head ack… I unbuttoned and unzipped those tight shorts. When two large hands came over the light green panties underneath.

"Kashi what are you doing?"

"I need to get what makes babies Gai!" Gai gasped

"You can't have my eggs!"

"Gai you don't have eggs… You have white wiggly things called sperm she has the eggs!"

"I got white squiggly things in me! Kashi get them out!" Gai thrashed in disgust.

"Then hold still!" He did as in and pulled out a soft member, and began stroking it softly.

"Why are you touching that? That's where it comes from?"

"Gai I'll tell you after but if you keep asking questions! I'm getting the ductape…" finally he shut up… he winced as the stroking began having effect. I would run over the head and he'd moan.

"Ka-kashi some things ganna come… out." he whispered

"That's what's souse to happen now hold the cup… to catch it." he did so and with one more tight squeeze he screamed sending cum that over flowed in the small plastic cup. I leaned him against the wall as I got up to leave.

"I'm ganna stay here."Gai huffed I just smiled and left

"Here, I don't even think you could have had your way with him he didn't even know what a hand job was…"

"Thank you… do you at least have a picture of him I could see, I at least wont some clue as what my baby will look like." I pulled out a picture he had given me today of when we went swimming and all he was wearing was a Speedo and some sort of belly shirt, tight around the chest then flowy at the bottom. "Wow… ahhh he's a looker? Nothing like macho men in drag… He is one bigggggg uke."

"Ok I get it!"

"Well thank you… and have a good time with this one!" She gave a sinister smirk and diapered in a puff of smoke. I just sighed and went back to the closet that Gai was now passed out in. I picked him up and brought him to bed and he asked me a question I didn't wanna answer.

"Kashi I'm not ganna be able to see that baby am I?"

"No Gai, probably not…" and he held me all thru the night at that moment I think I would have given anything to Gai… anything…


End file.
